


o c u l u s

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grand Relic Usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: thrallTHrôl/nounliterarythe state of being in someone's power or having great power over someone.





	o c u l u s

A silver eyepiece falls into the ocean from above, and Marina feels drawn to it. She picks it up and looks through it.

 _You could get anything you want_ , is a whisper she hears coming from it. She drops it in surprise, then swims down, picking it up again.

 _You could make an entire mansion with me_ , it says, _You could kill all your family's enemies. Just use me._

"What are you?" She asks.

_I am the Oculus. I can bring to life anything you want._

"Let's do it, then."


End file.
